


Soft

by InkkEmulsion



Series: Apex Legends [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Just some cute, Other, and wholesome short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkkEmulsion/pseuds/InkkEmulsion
Summary: We all have down moments.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirageswife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mirageswife).



Quiet reigned throughout the apartment, the TV turned down low and long forgotten in the background as repeats of the Apex Games highlights played as a white noise. The sound of occasional key tapping could be heard from Mirage on the couch, half focused on emails while giving the other half of his attention to you still half buried against his chest, the loose long sleeve shirt he wore balled up in your fists as his spare hand gently idled with your hair. Two mugs of tea sat still steaming on the low coffee table next to you, a plate of nibbles and biscuits long forgotten. 

Throughout the room various candles were lit, the faint scent of amber and musk wafting lazily as the candles burned.

Unusually heavy rain thundered down outside, pattering against windows and the roof only adding to the cozy atmosphere inside, Elliott finally growing bored with his emails (or had he simply deemed them wholly unimportant?) and set his laptop aside. A slow fond smile stretches out across his face, strands of his fringe just barely covering one eye that seemed to gleam in the light. 

“Feelin’ a little better now?” He asks so softly it almost hurts, words barely a sweetened murmur against the top of your head. It takes a moment, so lulled into the calm state Mirage had worked so hard to achieve after the distress that had followed you so clearly earlier. 

“Good, good. I- yeah. Good. I’m uh- I’m not really good at the whole... Comforting thing but I try. ‘Specially for you. I mean whenever I need a pick-me-up I usually cook some mean porkchops but not everyone necessarily wants that when- y’know? I need to stop talking sometimes,” he trails off awkwardly and for the first time that day, a laugh bubbles up from your throat. It sparks a chain reaction, a vibrant victorious smile forming on the trickster’s face which only increased your laughter. The scar on his cheek always curved slightly when he smiled like that, it was something you’d noticed the more you saw him in such a way. Happy. 

Reaching up a hand from your place on his chest, you cup his face and sigh with a loving (if somewhat tired) smile. “You could talk about anything and i’d still be happily content. You second guess yourself too much- especially your jokes.”

The way the man leans into the simple touch, pressing against your palm and moving to kiss the centre of it brought a soft pulse of adoration rushing straight to your heart. How can such a simple gesture have such a reaction? It baffles you every time but you weren’t complaining, so hopelessly smitten with your wonderful hopeless romantic of a lover.

His eyes peak open slowly, looking at you through his somewhat tussled hair and he can only hum in content, arms pulling you in just a little closer so he can kiss the top of your head.

“I’ve asked a lot of stupid questions but man, asking you to be mine? Best smart-stupid decision I ever made.” You frown with a small smirk, confused but rolling with it. 

“Stupid how exactly?”

“Well... First of all, stupid for thinking I was even in the same league. I mean hello? You’re way above me. Second of all, I could of asked in a much better way.”

You shrug- or as much as you can trapped in the hug of one Elliott Witt. “Well i’ll give you the second. Asking me as we’re jumping out of a drop ship on enemy teams was a pretty terrible idea.”


End file.
